


The Get Away

by pairatime



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: They want to get away for the weekend but they have a few problems
Relationships: Aaron Davis/Christian Markelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	The Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> For smallfandomfest winter of 2020-2021  
> Latter Days: Christian/Aaron: Christian and Aaron get out of town for the weekend. Nothing goes as planned.

“Tell me this isn’t happening. How is this our life,” Christian ranted as he kicked at the blown out tire that had stranded them on the side of the road.

“It’s not the cars fault,” Aaron said with a smile as he came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the frustrated man, pulling him into his embrace and kissed the back of his neck, “And we’re safe, you got us off the road and didn’t panic,” he added, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“Oh I was panicking, I’m lucky my heart didn’t break my ribs with how hard it was pounding them,” Christian made clear even as he leaned back into Aaron.

“You hid it well,” Aaron said with a smile before glancing around. “Ah, where are we anyways?” he asked, seeing little more than thin desert forest and sage covered hills around them.

“Ojai,” Christian answered with a sigh, “we’re only a few miles out of the city, we’d be at the B & B in less than an hour if this hadn’t happen. If we have to walk for help…I have no idea how long that’s going to take,” he finished as he looked down the road in the direction they had been heading.

“Well then we should get started. It’s not going to get any closer on it’s own,” Aaron pointed out as he stepped away from Christian and popped the truck, grabbing the extra water and few other things he had insisted on packing.

“At least your Mormon need to over pack has come in handy,” Christian said, taking one of the bottles from Aaron and opening it, taking a drink before offering it to Christian who shook his head.

“It’s not over packing, it’s being prepared and we are,” he said, holding up the backpack with water and snacks while closing the trunk.

“Whatever you call it it’s a good thing,” Christian agreed as he pulled out the road map before closing and locking the car. “Now hopefully we’ll find a garage that tows once we reach Ojai.”

“At least we’ll have a place to stay while we wait for them to replace the tire,” Aaron pointed out as they started walking.

“And wait till you see this place, the brochure looked amazing,” Christian exclaimed excitedly, pulling said brochure from his pocket.

***

“Are you sure this is the same place?” Aaron asked as he looked from the brochure to the house before them.

The one in the brochure was bright white with blue trim, surrounded by a lush green lawn with flowers and cactuses and a few outdoor tables nestled under a towering fruit tree.

The one before them might have once been white, it did have blue trim but not as much. The yard was mostly dirt with patches of grass, a small handful of flowers, or maybe blooming weeds, with half a table pressed against the stump of a tree.

“The address is the same but, no. No I am not sure it’s the same,” Christian said with a frown.

“Ah, I guess we go and ask?” Aaron suggested as he started walking along the packed dirt path and leading to the door, knocking on it even as he called out.

“If they have anything sharp in their hands we run. I don’t care if it’s an ax, knife or a razor. It cuts we run,” Christian said as he glanced around the yard while sticking to Aaron’s side.

Smiling as he shook his head Aaron just took Christian’s hand in his as he knocked again and called out a bit louder.

“Just a moment,” a motherly voice call came moments later, “just taking something from the oven,” it repeated even as they heard some kind of timer going off.

“They’re cooking, and if that’s what I’m smelling it’s good,” Aaron said as he took a whiff.

Smelling the air Christian nodded, “okay so it does smell good but if she has a knife in her hand we still run. Got it,” he made clear.

“I’ll protect you from the big bad cook. Just like at work,” Aaron teased with a grin even as the door was opened, reveling an middle aged women clad in an apron overing a blue sundress holding pot holders, and not a knife, in her hands.

“Hello, welcome, you must be the Markelli couple. I’m Ms. Mapple and I’m so sorry, you knocked just as the pie needed to come out of the over,” She explained as she opened the door wide and waved them in.

“Would those be the pies bakes for every evening with fruit picked right here from your own frees,” Christian asked as he held up the brochure and read from it.

“They would be, normally,” Ms. Mapple said while leading them into the large living room, filled with loveseats and other chairs. “But after the thunder storm over the winter took out most of my trees only about half the pies are from my property. I have to buy the rest from the farmers’ market,” she explained.

“Is that what happened to the tree out front?” Aaron asked as he pointed back the way they came.

“Yes well, it was all the sudden rain and then the wind, one tree pulled right out and wouldn’t you know it’s roots had broken their way into the pipes under the lawn. Flood everything and wreaked all my gorgeous landscaping. It’s going to take years to restore,” Ms. Mapple complained before looking at the two men again, “but enough about me, you both looked parched and sweaty, let me get you a lemonade. You two sit down while I do,” she ordered before rushing off.

“She might talk us to death but I don’t think she’s a serial killer at least, not matter what her yard looks like,” Christian said as he dropped to the sofa behind him.

“She’s being nice,” Aaron chided his lover with a smile, “she reminds me of all the mothers at the temple functions,” he added.

“That a good or a bad thing?” Christian asked with a grin of his own.

Aaron didn’t answer as that’s when the women returned with a tray holding a pitcher lemonade and some glasses-with lemon slices in them- and sat it on the coffee table in the middle of the room, “What happened to you boys? It looks like you both walked through a desert to get here,” Ms. Mapple asked as she poured lemonade into the glasses

“Well, we did, at least the last few miles,” Christian answered even as he took one of the classes and started drinking deeply from it.

“Our car got a flat tire on the way here. We walked the rest of the way in to find a garage, and thank you,” Aaron finished explaining as he too took a glass.

“Oh you poor boys,” Ms. Mapple gasped, “where you able to find one, I can drive you to one if you need,“ she offered.

“That’s kind of you but we found one shortly after reaching Ojai. They already picked it up. They said it should be repaired by Sunday morning,” Aaron said as he drained half his glass.

“All the walking’s the main reason we’re so late. Sorry about that,” Christian said, glancing at the large grandfather clock-which showed it was long after eight- as he sat his glass on the table.

“That must mean you haven’t even eaten yet. I know just the thing, you go to your room- first one up the stairs-and get cleaned up and I’ll drive us to this place I know, they make a wonderful pasta, just what you boys need after all that hiking,” Ms. Mapple said as she rose.

“We wouldn’t want you to have to do that, what about your other guest?” Christian stared as he rose too.

“Oh won’t worry you’re my only guests this weekend. With the yard as it is bookings have been down. So I am free to help show you around. I’ll be your guide, it will be wonderful. Let me just finish up the pies and you boys go shower, mind the hot water, the heaters on the frites so it’s not always that hot,” Ms. Mapple called even as she vanished into the back end of the house.

“Did we just ah…”

“Pick up a fag hag for the weekend, yes Aaron, yes we did,” Christian said with a sigh.

“We’ll have a local showing us around, it could be fun,” Aaron suggested as he glanced at Christian with a half-smile.

“What else could go wrong,” Christian muttered as the two men started heading toward the stairs, pausing when the earth started shaking lightly, “don’t even say it, just don’t.”

Aaron just held him with a smile as they waited under the doorway.


End file.
